Fifteen Again
by luumos
Summary: Jenny knew that wouldn't be the last she saw of him that night. In which Nate and Jenny rekindle an old flame, and Chuck interrupts something potentially scandalous.


So this is my first shot at writing Nate/Jenny. I loved them so, so much on the show but I stopped watching so much after season 4, and have only recently gotten back into Gossip Girl. Anywho, this is obviously fanfiction so I take no credit for the characters. I started writing NJ and this is what became of it. Whether you love or hate or just like or don't particularly care for what I've written, I'd really appreciate some feedback!

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Fifteen Again_

* * *

Her arms and neck ached; she'd spent the whole week stitching and re-stitching, planning and re-planning and rushing to get the dress done on time after several disasters. When Serena's first dress was disregarded at the last minute, with Serena clarifying that, in fact, she did not want to get married in Versace but in Waldorf, Jenny and Blair had worked tirelessly to customize the perfect gown for their friend.

Of course they'd managed it, and the wedding had been perfect, but now that she had a moment to herself in the reception, she ran her hand across her neck and squeezed, trying to alleviate the pressure just a little. It had been a busy week, making the dress and helping Blair to plan the samples and fabrics they were going to pull for Waldorf's next big campaign. Now that she was alone in Chuck's office, eyeing the liquor cabinet, she could finally relax. She took a turn around the room, finding numerous awards in real estate, lots of pictures of Blair and Henry, and some of Chuck with different people; moguls, humanitarians, Lily, Jack and Nate.

Nate looked the same as he had in high school, except for the hair. Gone were the man bangs, replaced by a professional, sleek haircut. Jenny had remained in London after finishing school there, and she'd returned to New York just a year ago, when Dan told her he was proposing. She missed her family, and knew it was time to come home. She'd reunited with Blair, although tentatively at first, and together they'd developed J for Waldorf. A fast friendship had developed between them after so many years of being at war. Henry had grounded Blair in many ways, and Jenny had grown up and into herself while away. The former Queens of Constance were a force to be reckoned with now, both in the fashion world and outside of it.

Blair was a successful businesswoman, wife and mother and while Jenny, too, was as successful in her career with so much left to do, she wasn't quite as happy in her personal life. She hadn't had anything 'epic' like Chuck and Blair, or 'fated' like Dan and Serena. The only real connection she'd had with anyone was Nate, and she'd ruined that a long time ago. They'd seen each other since, of course, and become friendly again since she'd returned to the Upper East Side, but nothing had come of it. She'd blown all of her chances with him already, and so she'd accepted him as a friend and that was all. Nevertheless, when she saw him, which wasn't that frequently, something always awoke in her, like a hunger.

The office door opened and closed hurriedly, before it was locked. Jenny whirled around found an unsuspecting Nate looking back at her. Of course.

'Jenny.'

'Nate.'

At length, he smiled. 'Hi.'

'Hey.'

Butterflies rose in her stomach suddenly, and her cheeks were warm.

'So…' he said, putting his hands in pockets. 'How are you?'

'Exhausted.' She grinned. 'You?'

'Same. There's so much to do with the Spectator's expansion.'

'You've done really well with it.'

'Yeah.' He was smiling at her, doing nothing to quell the butterflies. 'I just came in here to get away for a minute. Everyone keeps asking about the mayor's race, and I need a real drink. This is where Chuck keeps the good stuff.' He offered her a glass from the cabinet, and then poured her some whiskey. 'Do you drink this?'

'Today I do.' She swallowed it in one motion, and her chest burned right after. She held out her glass nonetheless. 'Another.'

'That's impressive.'

'Yeah, I'm all grown up now.'

'I can see that.'

It had been a perfectly innocent remark; she _had_ grown up. She was out of her all-black stage, with much less make-up than back in her teenage years. Her hair was shorter, just brushing her chest as opposed to being halfway down her back. She was a woman now, no longer the teenager or little girl he'd always seen her as. After downing the second helping of very expensive whiskey, Jenny set down her glass.

'Seems like you've got everything figured out,' she said. He shrugged.

'Pretty much. The expansion is coming together and there are a lot of things on the horizon right now.'

'Like running for mayor?'

He nodded. 'What about you?'

'Everything's fine. Blair and I are discussing the new line. We took a break to focus on the wedding but now that it's over, it's time to get back to work.'

'Yeah,' he agreed. 'You've been back for a year now, right?' She nodded. 'Are you seeing anyone?'

She shook her head. 'I was just thinking about that, though. Would be nice to have something as epic as Chuck and Blair or the newlyweds.'

He pursed his lips. 'I don't know. Chuck and Blair had _a lot_ of ups and downs on their way to here, Dan and Serena too. I think I'd prefer something simpler.'

'Nothing's ever simple around here,' she replied. 'Are you dating right now?'

'Nothing serious.'

'You were dating that teenager, weren't you?' She jabbed, eyebrows raised and lips pursed as she took a step closer.

He laughed. 'Sage was seventeen, but that was about four years ago. Don't know what I was thinking.'

'Or what you were thinking with…' she said, eyes flicking to his trousers and then back up. 'Unfortunately for me, you were using your brain too much when we were in school.'

He looked surprised.

'Sorry.'

They let the silence rest for a few moments, and he looked down at his glass. His voice was low when he spoke. 'Not because I didn't want to.'

Their eyes met, and Jenny felt fifteen again. She was standing on the sidewalk, yelling at him, demanding to know why he cared. All it took was one word back then, and they were kissing like they weren't going to see tomorrow. She edged closer, perching herself on the edge of Chuck's desk. He moved in, setting his glass down beside her.

'There was always something in the way,' she said. She licked her lips, eyeing his.

'You were too young,' he agreed. He moved closer, entwining their hands.

'Not anymore.'

She kissed him. The hunger was back, and it was something only he could satisfy.

She'd loved him when they were younger; whether she still did, or if he even still thought of her in that way, she didn't know for sure. But she was suddenly desperate for him, like she had been at seventeen. More than five years after leaving, she still wanted him. Everything they could have been was in the kiss. It was loaded with feelings, good and bad, and all the things she'd wanted from him then.

Her hands settled either side of his face, pulling him closer. He murmured her name, and she thought he might stop her. It was anything but. His hands ran up and down her waist and he deepened the kiss as pushed her up onto the desk, moving between her legs. Her hands went to his collar, where she loosened his tie and pushed his jacket off. She broke the kiss regretfully, desperate for air. He breathed against her lips.

'Are you sure?' He was barely audible, his voice lost in the breaths he was desperate for.

She bit his bottom lip, saying yes, that this is what she wanted. One of his hands roamed her neck, the other lifted her thigh up to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him even closer, and he moaned against her mouth. The feel of him against her, the heat radiating, his hands touching every part of her… He was driving her mad. She'd pictured this so many times when she was younger; she'd always wanted him to be her first, to take her with all the passion that had always been between them.

He hitched her dress up, his hands cold and sensational against her bare skin. She wasn't even thinking anymore. She bit his lip again and he made a low, throaty noise as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers scraped his chest, gripping him as he kissed her neck, her jaw and finally her lips again. His fingers played with the top of her underwear, playing with her, just about to pull them down. She reached for his zipper, and just as she pulled it down the door was unlocked and pushed open ajar. They both whipped their heads around.

Chuck poked his head in, took one look at them and raised an eyebrow. It was followed by a smirk and then:

'Pardon me, Nathaniel, but you're needed for the best man's toast. Unless you'd prefer I tell the groom you're otherwise engaged…'

Nate stood up straight and Jenny rushed to put her dress right. He was already fixing his shirt.

'I'll be out in a second. Just tell them I was having a drink,' he said.

'Of course you were.' Chuck was still smirking, but he left to relay the message nonetheless.

They pulled themselves together in the silence. Jenny found her shoes and Nate re-did his tie, and then there was nothing else to distract them.

'Listen…' Nate began.

Jenny handed him his jacket. 'We should get back there. You go first and I'll come in when you're talking. No one will notice.'

He agreed, distractedly, and smiled.

'What?'

'I just…' He cleared his throat. 'I need a minute before I can leave because of-'

'Oh!'

At length he opened the door, checked to make sure no one was watching, and then turned quickly back to her. 'That was probably for the best.'

'Sure.'

They shared the same look. Heated, unfulfilled, wanting more. Jenny knew that wouldn't be the last she saw of him that night.


End file.
